Reynir
'Reynir is a City-State on the continent of Udinia. ' History Geography Reynir is situated at the mouth of the River Sanae, on the eastern coast of the Hesowyth Peninsula. The city covers an area of approximately 10 square miles. The City-State borders Skalamyrr to the west, Brienia to the northwest, Efkavia to the north, and Valedo to the east. It is on the coast of the Glass Sea to the south. Located just below the equator, the city is in the tropics. Topography Reynir is located in a primarily flat area close to the coast at 150 feet above sea level. Politics Reynir is a City-State run by selected noble persons under an oligarchic democracy. The Grand Prince (male or female) is elected by a majority of the citizenry for one year, with a maximum term limit of 5 years. The High Council of Reynir is a council of 51 noble persons who are elected by the people and create laws of the state under an appointed Master of the City. A majority vote of at least 26 is required for any motion to pass, pending the approval of both the Master of the City and the Grand Prince. There are 10 wards within the city, each with 5 representatives. Council members may be elected if they are 1) a natural-born citizen; 2) if they are of both noble and magical blood; and 3) if they are a member of a guild. In order to join one of the Guilds of Reynir, a person must be a citizen and of noble/magical blood. In order to be a citizen, a person must be born within the city walls with at least one parent who is already a citizen. If a person is not a natural-born Reyniran, they must go through an extensive citizenship process that, though difficult to complete, is not altogether uncommon. Citizens of Reynir enjoy certain perks that non-citizens do not. They are able to vote in elections, join the City Watch (if they are magical or non-magical), and hold office (if they meet the aforementioned requirements). Citizens also have tax breaks, allowing them to live in the nicer areas of the city. Economy Reynir uses many of the same metals for currency as the surrounding countries, but it has its own seal on the coins. Because gold is a very common element to be found, it acts as the standard day to day currency of the nation. Platinum is another commonly low value metal coin. The more highly valued currencies are made of uraninite and thorianite, two rarer crystals that are still abundant enough to be mined and used in this fashion. Reynir does not mine for it's own coinage, and thus depends on the financial institutions of the surrounding nations, but especially the systems of Skalamyrr and Brienia. Coinage and Crystals produced in all of the bordering nations are accepted in Reynir, but all are judged on the weight of the resource, and current market value. Reynir shares borders with four other countries as well as having access to the River Shard and a harbor on the Glass Sea. This makes the city a large hub of trade. Demographics Reynir shares the dominant Hesowythian Culture of the Peninsula, along with Skalamyrr and the southern non-mountainous region of Brienia. The people are known as olive-skinned, with fair hair and eyes. The population of the city is roughly 1 million. Of this 25% (~250,000) are citizens and the rest are non-citizen residents. The city holds twice its population in visitors and traders on a daily basis, but all non-residents must leave the city by nightfall. Age mostly subscribes to an early human age tree with a majority of the population being very young and most dying by the age of 60. About 5% of the population is not Hesowythian. Mostly these are Brienian, Crotonan (the Crotonan Band), or Valedans. Culture Art and Architecture The architecture of the city is highly uniform due to the control of building and zoning by the High Council of Reynir. The buildings are primarily pointy. Nobles are known to use their magic to help in construction of elaborate sculptures, and create amazing paints of particularly vibrant and strange colors. Much of the art created in the city is under the juristiction of the The Committee for the Dissemination and Propagation of Artistic Endeavors. Music and Dance Philosophy Symbols Reynir uses 2 primary symbols for their city. * The Flag of Reynir, a bicolored red and blue flag with a purple semicircle off center. * A Festivals and Holidays Cuisine Religion As most citizens of Reynir are Hesowythian, the predominant religion that is common of the Hesowythian Peninsula is Hesorism, a form of ancestry worship that also emphasizes cleanliness, gender equality, and bisexuality. Magic Category:Nations Category:City States